yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Damian Yun
'First Name' Damian 'Last Name' Yun 'IMVU Name' Pallas 'Nicknames' The Game 'Age' Ark5- 17 Ark6- 17 Ark7- 18 Ark8- 18 Ark9- 20 'Gender' Male ' 'Height 6'5 'Weight' 212lbs. 'Blood type' Z- (Hybrid Super Soldier Blood) 50% Human 50% Super Soldier- Hybrid Appearance Damian wears a variety of clothing that some can be considered weird and excentric. Most of the time when going on in the public, Damian wears normal civilian clothing. When on a job he will of course wear his GOLIATH Military Attire. But what he enjoys wearing the most is his set of robes and battle attire that he wears when he fights as himself. The robes help remind him of how his father used to fight his enemies in a similar attire before he died. The robes can be multiple variations that vary from him wearing a bandana over his face and his body being covered completely by body wraps and a green-blue matching top and bottom. He also wears a standard robe that he wears under a normal shirt that button across the center of his body. Almost all of his robes come with a hoodie that he wears over his flowing blue hair to hide his purple eyes. When he needs to he can also wear a standard suit to make himself look good. 'Behaviour/Personality' Damian is similar to how his father was when he had the Super Soldier Serum within him. While in his calm form, he can be easily talked to and an overall cool guy to be with. He has a sense of humor and can be one of those guys people want to be around. He is a very cocky and confident fighter and overall person. His sense of humor mostly wraps around him being an egotistical maniac. He has ambitions to live a good and happy life unlike his father who craved the power of everything in his path. Damian does search and hope to gain power like his father, but he holds traits from his mother that give him the personality to not be to brash and make poor decisions. Unlike Donnie, he thinks about the options he can take and tries to choose the best one; instead of just punching his way through a problem. 'Ark 10 Update- ' * Many years have passed now since Damian had made his long journey from Wakanda to Kasaihana City. He has come a long way from the lonely giant that he was when he first came to Kasaihana when he was seventeen. His personality has remained the same for the most part with some changes in his personal life. He has become his own man that even made his own father proud. Damian is a calm and collected head suprisingly and he can be a kind person to his friends. Unlike Donnie he doesn't always act like he is angry one hundred percent of the time. He is a mysterious man and his signature smirk is all he needs to do to make someone feel welcome. He has also grown to be a brainiac like his father in certain hobbies. He differs from his father when it comes to what they use their enhanced intelligence for. Donnie chose to use his for the personal gain in high tech robots and Nano Suits. Damian chooses to use his brains for his Mercenary jobs. He puts forth a very positive attitude as you can see with the very successful and well thought out plans he uses for him and Deucalion Gray to use on jobs. Secretly he has grown a sweet side, showing his emotions to certain people. As of Ark 10 the only person to see this sweeter side of the Mighty Giant is Shira Hanako. Underneath all the nice change of his, own thing remains a constant in his life. If he is ever pissed off, you may as well run for the hills. Using his Martial Arts training he has expert control over his emotions that help him gain strength when angered and he just isn't someone you want to be around when enraged. He picks this trait up from his father as if Anger Empowerment is a sort of gene trait that is passed down from the Yun Bloodline. 'Clan & Rank' Is the Leading Mercenary in Special Unit: GOLIATH along with his brother Deucalion Gray 'What district do you live in?' ' District 2, in a Yun Corp warehouse where Donnie Yun kept his collection of exotic and rare vehicles. ' 'Relationship' 'Occupation' Mercenary 'Tranformations' ' Normal Form: '''Due to having multiple levels of power based on transformation, Damian's normal form could also use some clarification. Damian's normal consists of well as the name states, a Normal Damian. The normal flowing blue hair and six foot five inch body stature. In this form he is a powerful force to reckon with but for now, just the needs will be explained. While in this form Damian produces a clear white aura around his body. This aura can only be seen when either powering up or giving an Aura Manipulation technique. The clear color makes it difficult for opponents to see, only fighters with high levels of Chi/Martial Arts training will be able to differ the normal winds and air from the actual aura itself. In it's own way, it carries a natural camoflauge from opponents. In this form Damian is able to use Aura Manipulation to its full level, though the charging time for strong attacks takes longer than it would if he were to be in a transformed state. He is still able to use the techniques on the fly if the situation dictates, only the power would feel the small end of it. ' ' '''Hyper Form: '''His Super Soldier abilities go beyond that of just the first stage of power. Like his father, he has tapped into the first level beyond a normal Super Soldier. Donnie was able to reach three advanced stages of the Super Sodier power and because of his training with Damian, his son has accessed the first transformation form. While in this form, Damian's all around power is supercharged by tenfold, making him a Hyper Soldier as he would call it. While he is a Super Soldier like his father, his transformation is different in appearance than his fathers. Donnie had the Z-Beast Serum in him which mad him much more of an animalistic transformation, but because Damian is a hybrid with the traits of his mother, he does not have the "beast" portion like his father did. While in this state, Damian's long black hair turns into a golden color; along with his eyebrows and tail. His hair also changes in appearance overall to signify the change in form. His eyes change as well to an emerald green color. His muscle mass grows a few inches all around making the giant of a man even bigger. Unlike his father, Damian holds control of his mind due to his training with his mother as a child. He keeps control of his thoughts and can continue to be the smart and talanted fighter that he is when he is in his normal form. 'Ark 10 Update' * After the years of training in the Pada Chamber with the likes of Donnie Yun, Chris "Adam" Micheals, Kaito Kenway, and Deucalion Gray while they were on their three year hiatus from Kasaihana CIty, Damian had come to master the first Transformation State that had been unlcked. In this form Damian has complete contro over his mind, meaning that he is not a blind raging monster like he was before when this form first had been unlocked. It has gotten to the point to where Damian is training his body even beyond just controlling the form as he can walk around in the first transformation state without breaking objects or releasing any aura(energy). This has been seen when Damian just walks around with his golden hair and Emerald eyes. Though he has control of this Transformation State it has been seen that Damian can still transform into the first form due to a situation. With enough anger built up his normal form may not be able to handle that kind of power and a forced transformation may happen. One of the main reasons to transform is if already fighting an opponent that forces Damian to go to this form or if his body is facing immidiate danger. With a better control of this state Damian can go into at anytime almost instantaniously as his mind wills it to happen. Within a flash he can go from his normal form to this Hyper Form. In this form Damian is able to access his Aura Manipulations a lot faster than in his normal form. The Hyper Form is different then some other transformations that give the user new found abilities that they didn't have in the form they were previously in. The Hyper Form increases the already given abilities that Damian already has. His Enhanced Condition becomes ten times stronger than his Normal Full Powered Strength. meaning his strength, speed, agility, reflexes, etc. everything become ten times bigger, better, faster, and stronger than before. His usage of energy takes less amounts to create stronger attacks and in a much faster charging manner. ' Combat Empowerment: His love for battle gives him strength as he fights. He enjoys being in combat just as any other Super Soldier would. And this is a trait he picks up from his father. If he is to be injured in any way during a fight or training, his body will gain a power increase from these injuries. The greater the injury, the higher the power increase. Donnie had shown just how much a Super Soldier could gain after he had been stabbed in the gut by one of the Cyborgs during the GMAF. With his training and years of adapting because of his Super Soldier Serum, Damian has gained the added areas of power growth from simply being in fights or confrentations. If put into a fight, over time during that fight Damian grow stronger the longer he is still putting up a fight. This means he can gain more power and strength with the more time he is in battle. This all varies on the fight itself, if their is no need for growth because he is not struggling against an opponent then no change will take place instantly. But if he is struggling to be on par with an opponent, his body using The Super Soldier Serum adapts and overcomes the obstacle in front of him. Aura Manipulation Much like the ability, Life-Force Manipulation, the user can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. Damian had learned this technique from his father during their years of training in the Pada Chamber in Antarctica. Donnie Yun had knowledge on how to create astrological energy systems using Plasma Energy with his Nano Suits. Using the same method in theory, he tested the hypothesis that Damian has a different form of energy within his body. Usually, a Super Soldier holds no form of Chi within his body because they are considered "un-pure." But Damian beause of his mother being a human, he was born with the best of both his parents genes. Unlike Super Soldier Donnie Yun, Damian is able to make a form of Spiritual Energy that is within his own soul, using it as his own. Using his Aura has his energys base, he is able to manipulate it to turn into whatever he sees fit. His techniques with Aura Manipulation vary from simple constructs to projetile attacks to creating actual energy embodiments. * Aura Absorbtion': Through physical touch, Damian is able to sense and absorb the Aura Energy of an opponent taking their power from them. Using his own aura enbodiment, Damian may absorb an opponents own aura or energy so to speak. If Damian's aura were to come in contact with another physical being or their aura, Damian can phsically pull the energy out of the opponent and steal a bit of their power. After his fight with Densuke, Damian had advanced his Aura Absortion beyond that of just physical touch with an opponents aura. Converting his own aura molecules to create his own form of Chi-Eating Aura, any of Damian's constructs can be used as a Chi-Eater. This meaning that Damian has honed in the power to absorb chi at two levels now, physical touch and construct touch. *'Aura Attacks': The user can release/use life-force to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. The Aura attacks are a wide variety of anything that Damian can think up in his head. Though he controls his own aura very well, he cannot make projectile contructs of actual objects. For example he can make a blade in his hand from his aura but he may not throw said blade due to his aura constructs needing to be physically on him. To create projectile attacks, Damian needs to focus a set amount of his own energy into one concentrated point on his body. Once the energy is concentrated together in an enclosed space, Damian can release that energy into the form of an attack. *' Aura Flash: Using his inner energy to create a golden aura around his body, Damian is able to reach a bursting state of unimaginable speeds. Damian is also to reach flight moving at speeds that normal eyes cannot keep up with. Using this technique it is both an offensive and defensive technique. The technique itself does not take a formation to active, just a quick focus. When activated Damian's body quickly becomes engulfed in a golden aura and his body bursts into speed. It can be used for any means and can last as long as he has energy to fuel the fire. When moving at blinding speeds Damian is able to change direction with a quick zip and zag motion. As his body moves through the air, his body would look like a giant lightning ball of energy with a strong trail behind his body. He can use this technique to assist in quick and powerful physical combos and it can help him evade on coming attacks from enemies. When the technique comes to an end, the aura would revert itself back into his body but can quickly be re-activated if needed to be used again. ' Energy Manifestation: '''Through the years of training with Donnie and the others in Antarctica, Damian had dveloped the abilities to create manifestations of lifeforms purely from his energy and his body. His Hybrid Energy Nature allows him to find this form of ability that has yet to ever be seen before. The manifestation comes from the willpower of Damian. The stronger his emotions are, the stronger his Manifestation will be. The manifestation can be anything from a simple snake like dragon to the Dragon Lord attack he has that is his strongest form of this ability. This ability takes a lot of energy from Damian which can act as a double edged sword because almost all manifestations except for the Dragon Lord is a short bursted attack. But the attack itself is beyond powerful even to the measures of Damian's father. Damian uses his Manifestations as a defense and an offensive attack. The energy is gathered throughout a fight or situation which would seem like a good thing. But a tell is shown as Damian charges the energy needed to use this ability. While using the smallest form of Manifestation to charge the ecessary energy for a large attack, golden bones form around his body like a barrier. They act as a strong defense from outside attacks but also tell the enemy that something is coming. The charging process can be quickened by Damian's emotions at that moment. It has been seen that through anger, the charging process skyrockets to an almost instant transaction. - After his return from his training with The Grand Elder, Damian's aura constructs have become mastered and beyond anything that Kasaihana had seen him do before. In previous situations, The Dragon Lord could only be called in the transformed state. But now, Damian is able to call upon the Dragon Lord at will in any situation if need be. Damian's aura manipulation has advanced greatly to where even the strongest of techniques become easy to produce. Because of this, the strength of these constructs have become stronger as well. All constructs that Damian create are connected to his aura which in thenforth connected to his soul. This means that the strength of Damian's constructs are based only on the willpower that Damian has. If Damian is to never give up and always has the fight left in him, his constructs will follow that same path of never losing fight! 'Perks ' Enhanced Condition: '''The Overall greatest achievement in the Super Sodier Serum is that the overall skill of the Super Soldier is increased dramatically. Dr. Kakaratto has said that "The Super Soldier Serum enhances everything about the user, from personality to overall strength. If a test subject is rude and cocky, the serum would add to that portion of the subjects personality and make him even more of a cocky asshole. But if a subject is to be kind and has high willpower, the serum will enhance the best part of the subject and make him incredible!" Damian has trained in knowing those words and his overall strength, speed, etc. has become a force to be wreckoned with. Just like every other Super Soldier, his body is like a tank used to be the strongest in warfare. Damian still has a long ways to go to be on par with were his father was during his time as a Super Soldier, but he is well on his way. - Damian has become by far the most advanced Super Soldier in the Z-Human clan of members. He has surpassed his father and beaten all the other remaining Super Soldiers in fights. Deucalion has been nipping at his heels since Damian's disappearance but with Damian's powerful and seemingly unbeatable Aura Manipulation, it gives the edge to Damian. His body has become stronger and he has become better in every way than he used to be. He knows this and hasn't fought to his fullest in years. Deep down he feels as though there isn't someone who can bring out that full power side of him again. 'Super Soldier Healing Factor: Now when people hear the words "healing facter" they think Wolverine and his instant regenative factor. This healing factor is nowhere near that stint. Like Donnie, The Super Soldier Serum gives it's users a slightly advanced version of Peak Human Healing. Wounds that would take months to heal can be healed in a matter of days. Fatal wounds that could kill a normal human being can be healed in a matter of months. Sickness or illness become a thing of the past as the Super Soldier continues to create new white blood cells to keep the immune system strong and never failing. (RP wise when One on One with another character, the healing factor will not be used during the actual T-1 battle frame.) '''Fighting Style Damian is a master in the art of Speed Fighting that his father created with the assistance of the Super Soldier Serum. Unlike normal people who have come to try and learn Speed Fighting, Damian quickly understands and masters the art due to the Super Soldier Serum within his bloodstream give his body the enhanced abilities that his father used to have before the Serum was taken out of his body. Damian also learned the Martial Arts that his father has mastered throughout his years in Kasaihana City. Just like his father, his Jiu Jitsu is a powerful weapon for him. But through his experience in battle, Damian has used less Jiu Jitsu due to the overwhelming power he has in his striking. Brazilian jiu-jitsu (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1914, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art: it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. TakedownWrestling is a form of combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. Greco-Roman is an international discipline and an Olympic sport. In Greco-Roman style, it is forbidden to hold the opponent below the belt, to make trips, and to actively use the legs in the execution of any action. Recent rule changes in Greco-Roman increase opportunities for and place greater emphasis on explosive, 'high amplitude' throws. Pinning one's opponent to the mat is one way of winning. One of the most well known Greco-Roman wrestlers is Alexander Karelin from Russia. Freestyle wrestling is an international discipline and an Olympic sport, for both men and women. This style allows the use of the wrestler's or his opponent's legs in offense and defense. Freestyle wrestling has its origins in catch-as-catch-can wrestling and the prime victory condition in this style involves the wrestler winning by throwing and pinning his opponent on the mat. American high school and college wrestling is conducted under different rules and is termed scholastic and collegiate wrestling. Outside the U.S., one can find professional wrestlers who compete by the rules of freestyle wrestling. FILA Grappling is a wrestling style that consists of controlling the opponent without using striking and also includes the use of submission holds. It is also referred to as “submission grappling.” It starts from a standing position or on the ground after a throw, and the goal is to make the opponent submit via the use of immobilization techniques such as locks. Grappling, differing from the FILA definition, plays an important role in the practice of Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and can be used as a self-defence technique. It brings together techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Freestyle Wrestling, American Folk Wrestling (catch-as-catch-can), sambo, and judo. Grapplers wear shorts and a tight shirt (No-Gi) or kimonos (Gi). Combat grappling is a form of safe amateur Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) that incorporates techniques from most existing Martial Arts systems, creating a unique fighting environment that alternatively takes the fight from standing to ground positions. Combat grappling matches are either won by grappling holds such as joint locks and chokes, or by striking and kicking techniques. Combat grappling also intends to be a realistic form of self-defense covering all aspects of standing and ground fighting, thus making it perfect and safe to use for military, police, and security training. Muay Thai (Thai: มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). Kickboxing (in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing. Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. Boxing (pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a martial art and combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, reflexes, and endurance by throwing punches with gloved hands. 'Weapon of Choice' The Shark Blade ' : The Shark blad is a rather large blade that matches the height of Damian's body. Though mostly wrapped in bandages, The Shark Blade's construction is atypical in that its actual blade is comprised from a series of downward facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull. The Shark Blade grows larger in proportion to the amount of energy it absorbs, causing its scales to become so long that they ultimately resemble shark fins and its mouth, located at the tip of the blade, to become even more pronounced. Keeping The Shark Blade wrapped in bandages apparently helps to inhibit this growth to a certain extent. The Shark Blade is unique for being a sentient weapon that gains nourishment from the energy of others and as such, the blade is at its happiest when engorged with energy that possesses both a distinctive and pleasant flavour. Being capable of conscious thought, The Shark Blade chooses its own user, an exclusive process that has often resulted in it being thought of as notoriously picky. If someone it disapproves of attempts to wield it, spikes protrude from the handle in order to force them to release their grasp, at which point The Shark Blade will make efforts to return to its chosen owner. As the blade is made up of scales, it inflicts injuries through shredding or shaving what it comes into contact with, rather than just cutting the object in question. This flaying effect is similar to a shark's skin, hence the sword's name. While it ordinarily remains rigid, The Shark Blade's hilt is able to stretch and bend to great extent, allowing the weapon to be used like a flail. Although it continually consumes the energy of its owner, its largest meals come from fights, wherein it absorbs the energy of the opposition instead. Such an ability allows The Shark Blade to literally slice through an opponent's techniques, in spite of whether the energy has been transformed or not, and even prevent them from being performed by absorbing all of the necessary energy, before preparations can be completed.While the ability to absorb energy is useful in defeating opponents, it is also beneficial to the user as well. The Shark Blade has the ability to transfer the energy it has absorbed to the wielder by partially fusing with them, so it can be used to either regenerate injuries or replenish their energy reserves. This makes the user of this sword extremely difficult to defeat. *As the years went on, Damian had become acustomed to using his custom made Proto-Adamantiu blade. Training with it he has become a master with his individual sword. He is talented in swordsmanship but using an Adamantium blade compared to an Iron blade is a major difference. The style that Damian uses his sword in is built solely for him to be able to use his blade in quick bursts and return it to the sheath when not needed. If given an option he would still want to fight with his fists but it is better to have it and never need it then to need it and not have it. That had been something that Damiain understood from his father and because of that, he forced himself to master the weapon itself. Damian also has begun to use the GOLIATH Gear on every job that he and Duke are hired to go on. The Uniform and the Assault RIfle, KMG, are always worn by Damian when the GOLIATH Gear is being used. He uses and is proficient with all the GOLIATH Gear that is used. ' The Scroll of Fuckery: 'Damian after training in the Land of Fire now carries around a medium sized scroll that holds all of his high powered weapons within it. These weapons are held inside of the scroll by using a technique that requires the Nature Energy Formula Ink. When using the special ink, it locks the weapon away into the scroll waiting to be awakened by Damian when it is needed for battle. *'Golden Flash Kunai are custom-made kunai (特注クナイ, tokuchū kunai) and signature tool of Damian Yun, who uses it in conjunction with his Space–Time technique Instantanious Golden Flash. They differ from a standard kunai in that they have three blades instead of one and on the handle (which is thicker than normal) is the "marker" for Damian's teleportation ability; Damian also said that these blades are bit heavier than a normal kunai. The prongs on them also makes it more deadly in melee fighting. These kunai are coated in a special ink that is created by Nature Chi. That is what gives the Kunai its power to allow Damian to teleport to them. Now this ink can be put on any weapon, Damian just chooses to use the kunai since it is quick and easy to use. But Damian is also able to create the same sealing code on a person or certain place on Earth. He can teleport to anything that has the sealing code on it. Once the sealing code is on an object, it will never come off. If on an organic being it may fade to remain hidden to the person, but can quickly be activated by Damian is need be. Allies/Enemies Allies: Dante Hayabasa, Mistress M, Kuma, Yun Corp, Keyth, Deucalion Gray, Densuke Mifunae, Enemies: none at the moment 'Background' Damian was born during Ark 3 of YMRP. His birth father is Donnie Yun and his birth mother is Mistress M, other known as Molly. During the middle of Ark , after the GMAF, Donnie Yun had a one nighter with Mistress M at the villa Donnie owned and where Duke is living now. To Donnie's knowledge at the time during ark 3 to ark 4, he did not know he had a son. For the first two years of his life, Damian grew up in District 2 with his Mother who had taken responsibility of the pregnancy and exited the crime game to raise her son. This is why Mistress M's name had fallen off the radar in Kasaihana. While in those two years, Molly raised Damian rather well. She taught Damian how to walk and how to speak as good as a child his age could speak. Molly wanted to go on with being a single parent because of how Donnie's life had become. She saw that he had moved on with Kaori and focused only on his business. And let's be honest, Donnie wouldn't have made a good parent during his rage for power. It wasn't until Damian first showed signs of his Super Soldier abilities started to kick in that Molly started leanign towards telling Donnie about his son. Molly saw that he shared traits that his father had; things that couldn't be explained for a child like him to do. One thing that stood out most when these abilities started to arise was that Damian grew a tail! As a child it started out small just like his body frame but as he got older it got longer and became fit for his large frame. But that goes into further detail later on. Damian had taken after his father so much that Molly decided that Donnie would have to know of this to help Damian adjust to the lifestyle that he would be living. Of course it was hard for Donnie to take the news as he was in wanting to start his family with Kaori. But even for a man like him, he couldn't turn his back on flesh and blood. Donnie became apart of Damian's life for the next few months secretly without Kaori or anyone in his inner-circle knowing about it. But his fatherly duties came to an abrubt end at the hands of Keyome Tasanagi. After his death he reverted back to his evil self and his thirst for vengeance and reckoning caused him to do all sorts of wreckless things such as breaking into the Kagemaru Headquarters with only two men to support him. That was the night he had also lost his arms due to the gunfire and explosions from that massacre. Damian had not seen his father for years after that. But even as he was away, Donnie kept tabs on his only son as he didn't want to lose view of his life. Damian would then go on to once again live with his mother all the way to his 12th birthday. During that time he was homeschooled by his mother her was a genius in the art of medicine and overall brainpower. She was one of the only woman to actually get inside the head of Donnie and actually beat him in a game of wits. Damian quickly took after his mother when it came to perception and deciete. At twelve years old his super soldier abilities were still a mystery to Damian. He always believed that he was just naturally gifted in ways that were uncommon to the world. By this time he was close to Peak Human abilities. The Super Soldier Serum had not grown all the way yet as puberty had yet to even strike in yet. Molly didn't want Damian to be a fighter like his father, secretly because she did not want Damian to end up like Donnie. And also to the fact that she wanted Damian to live a normal life like the way his parents couldn't. Molly had become a happy mother and did not miss the criminal life she once had before her son had come to this world. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end. As Molly was driving home from the grocery store she had been T-boned by a driver who was running the red light. Unlike Donnie or Damian, she did not have some special ability to help keep her alive and her brain smarts weren't going to help her recover from a fatal injury like this. She died minutes after the impact of the car ramming into her side door at speed limit breaker speeds. The E.M.T.'s never had a chance to help her. This put Damian in a downward spiral as he was now alone in the world. But Donnie was never to far. Donnie came back from Wakanda to help his son when he found the news of his mothers passing. At first Damian was unwilling to go with Donnie for him not believing in the fact that he was his father. Like every child who meets their father who had been gone for years, he resented Donnie. but as Donnie explained things to him and over the time they were together, a strong bond would be formed by the two Super Soldiers. For the next six years Donnie had explained the reason why Damian was naturally great at whatever it was he did and why he could do things no other person could do. Donnie trained Damian in the fighting styles that he knew and became honing him to be the perfect warrior. But deep down, Donnie too did not want Damian to be like him. He respected his mothers wishes in not bringing Damian into the wars that he had started. He only taught Damian the things that he knew as a way to bond with the boy. Damian did ask Donnie if he could be at his side in the war he had been planning against Keyome Tasanagi and his clan Kagemaru. But because of this conversation he had with his son, Donnie decided to call off the entire onslaught he had been planning for almost 13 years at the time. This conversation between the two super soldiers may have saved the lives of millions in Kasaihana from what Donnie had prepared for them. *Takes them back to when Damian and Donnie are sitting around the battle table as Donnie is fixing battle plans. The table is a giant 3D mapping of Kasaihana City.* Damian watches his father in excitement and follows along with him at every step he takes. Damian then asks his father-"When will we be crushing the city, Father!?"-Donnie would then look down at the boy and laugh, saying-"WE, will not be crushing anything haha. I made a promise to not bring you into anything I might be doing to put you in harms way."-Damian quickly grunts and asks-"Why train me if you won't let me fight with you!?"-Donnie continues to work on his battle plans and continues the conversation by saying-"No problem in being prepared. There may be a time when no matter how much I push you away from battle that you may run into it when you are your own man."-Damian:"That's bullshit! Tell me the real reason!"-Donnie quickly snapped at his son as his glowing white eyes would show his seriousness as he said-"You watch your mouth, boy!"-Damian balls his hands into fists but then walks away from his father. Donnie sighs and says-"Wait...come sit."-And the two of them sat down on a couch that was in the room. Donnie began to fiddle with his gear as he spoke-"Imma tell you a story..."-Damian crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch, not thinking much of the storytime. But Donnie kept talking.-"Almost fifteen years ago...I had a family...practically had a wife and a daughter...then one night, a drifter came callin along...a demon...he toyed with me, had a plan all along...made me think we would have a battle like men...chose to get rid of me like a coward...and that led to where I am today...But it wasn't his fault...A man can only take so much before he falls to the sewer of pride and does what is needed to be done...I was not a good man...never have and never will be. I've killed innocents in the name of this or that, and killed those who needed to be killed...but I tormented those who I thought weere beneath me...well that man who I tormented decided it was time to get rid of me...and he did. You take a mans pride and he will do anything to get it back...Our constant battle led to the deaths of thousands...our rage to be the king of Kasaihana led to an endless road of blood and chaos...Your mother did not want that life for you...and I will not watch my only son get thrown into the shit that I went through. Damian I want you to live a life of happiness...not the life your mother and I had. I understand your love of fighting...be a fighter if you feel the need to...but know what to fight for...not like your old man who just faught to fight the fight...I want you to be a better man than I ever could have been...Can you do that for me, Son?"-Damian then stood up on his feet and said-"If you march into Kasaihan City...I will be at your side. I will not leave my father to fight alone..."-Donnie stands up with his son and replies with-"Well then I guess we aren't marching anywhere then...there won't be a battle."- That conversaion continued for a while longer, mostly Damian trying to get his father to change his mind. But for the first time in his like, Donnie chose to help someone other than himself. And later on, as Damian grew up, he too realized what his father wanted for him. At 18 years old(Ark 6), Damian wants to become his own man and make his father proud. He has decided to take his talents to Kasaihana City. Not because he doesn't like Wakanda but because he returned with his father. It had come to his attention that another Super Soldier Child could exist in Kasaihana and the two of them came to the city together. Damian had come to the city not to follow his father around in search of the Super Soldier Child, but to carve his name on the stones of Kasaihana. Damian had grown up rather huge in these last remaining years before his first time coming to Kasaihana City. He is now bigger than his father and to be bigger than a giant, is something very rare. A genius intelect and a enhanced physique had made its way into the big city. What will Damian do with his time in Kasaihan? We will only begin to find out. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:NGRPC Category:Super solider Category:Yun Family Category:2nd Gen